


Kayleigh Oliver

by wavetitan309



Series: Kay Oliver - Power Ranger [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Connected Ranger Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavetitan309/pseuds/wavetitan309
Summary: In high school, when Kimberly left it was for another reason. She had a baby, here is her journey on being a Power ranger following in her parents footsteps.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Mackenzie Hartford/ Original Female Character
Series: Kay Oliver - Power Ranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947022
Kudos: 2





	Kayleigh Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the basic outline of Kay's life. Let me know if you want to read a certain era or relationship.

Kayleigh sat back as Chase and Koda showed the new rangers around the cave. With 3 new rangers, she feared what she knew what was coming. Their battle against Sledge was about to begin and she would have to defend the Earth yet again. 

Kayleigh couldn’t remember the first time she saw a Power Ranger. As she has always been around Rangers. Her parents were some of the first Power Rangers, she can still remember her dad and uncles and aunts morphing. She always stayed behind with Alpha and Zordon and Dimitria. Watching her family save the world time and time again. Then Daddy passed his powers on to Uncle TJ, and he went to school and had her younger brother Troy. 

Kay loved martial arts and begged her daddy for more training. Her Uncle Rocky helped her get enrolled in the Wind Ninja Academy, just before it was attacked. She was touring the grounds with Cam when it attacked, they were the only 2 left, besides 3 other students who then became the Wind Ninja Rangers. While she learned the ways of the Wind Ninja Academy Tori, Shane and Dustin defended the earth against Lothar. And even some evil rangers. This was the first time she was truly saw evil rangers, and it scared her to think her daddy was once an evil ranger too. But soon Hunter and Blake joined their side, and Kay was closer to them than any others on their team. Finding her element in thunder, with them. 

When her daddy returned from his research project, she went to live her dad again in Reefside. Where the power was passed on to Connor Ethan and Kira who became the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. her dad even became a power Ranger again and when another Ranger joined the fight it was against the others again scaring her. Especially when her dad was encased in amber. Haley almost sent Kay to her mother's that would have been much worse though. But in the end, it all worked out then she became best friends with Trent. 

But soon she will be made to go live with her mother in Briarwood. Her mother didn't spend a bunch of time with her, so she spent most of the time in a record store down the street from her mom's gym. But yet again there were Power Rangers she was so excited to be around Rangers again of course she figured out right away who they were. With the teens who worked at the store running off all the time she knew they were the Power Rangers. And after pestering them a bit they let her in with them where she stayed again with the mentor Udona and then spells and magic but her mom sent her away before the last battle her dad would return though to see that all had been righted. 

Then came her turn after finishing practice at her uncles Dojo she found a little gold box in her bag when she opened it there was a message from a Mr. Hartford congratulating her on her martial arts skills and inviting her to his home. She begged her dad to let it go, he gave in just like always she was his Princess after all, that's where she found out that she too would become a power Ranger to save the earth against evil beings from other planets. This was all Kay ever wanted to do sharing in her father's first color, Green. But her mother did not agree and ended up confronting her after they had returned home from a mission one day. they yelled and screamed about how this was not how Kimberly wanted Kayleigh to live this was not what she wanted for her. But Kay do not listen to her mother as her father had already given permission for her to go on this journey. what a journey it was when Thrax came into the picture severing their connection to the universal morphing grid. But she was all too happy when old friends came back to help although it scared her when Uncle Adam morphed again but the Sentinel night promised that he had fixed all of their morphers. it was great to fight alongside the Rangers she had to stay back and watch from afar now she was up close fighting next to them and it was the greatest feeling in the world to her. And when their mission was over, she had to say goodbye to the boy she had fell in love with Mac and move on to her next adventure in training at the Phai Zhua Academy. 

When seeking another master, she found RJ working in his own pizzeria soon after Theo, Casey, and Lily came as well to seek out his help and RJ helped them become Power Rangers of course Kay helped too. not long after both Kay and RJ took up the mantels are Power Rangers as well Kay being pink and RJ being purple. the last to join their team was Dominic and together they defeated Dai Shi. And Kay went on to finish school where she majored in Paleontology like her father. Soon after she had a job at the Amber Beach Dino Museum giving tours, but she never thought her boss Ms. Morgan would see her white crystal necklace that she had gotten from her father many years before and see it as an energem leading her to become the second power Ranger on the Dino charge team but now there were six of them and the real fight was about to begin for her yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think or want!


End file.
